1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion/ejection of a card.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) cards are used in a variety of appliances in conjunction with corresponding card connectors. In order to insert IC cards into the card connectors accurately and fully and draw the IC cards out of the card connectors conveniently, the card connectors commonly equip with ejectors to achieve above-mentioned object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,494 discloses a commonly card connector for receiving an electrical card. The card connector defines a card receiving space and comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts exposed into the card receiving space and arranged on a bottom wall of the insulating housing and a card eject mechanism. The card eject mechanism is formed with a card engagement portion protruding into the card receiving space for ejecting the electrical card out of the card connector. The card engagement portion locates over the contacts.
In normal state, the electrical card is safely inserted into the card receiving space and collides with a side face of the card engagement portion. However, because the electrical card is thin, the card easily engages with an upper face of the card engagement portion by mistake. Thus, the card is elevated by the card engagement portion so that it can't connect with the contacts. What is worse, the card may be destroyed.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.